


White Lies

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [15]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Prompt: The Covenant, Tyler/Caleb, little lies





	

There are little lies you tell people so as not to hurt their feelings, such as "Yes, that dress looks good on you", "No, those jeans do not make your butt look big", but with Caleb, Tyler finds there isn't a need for little lies.

There's only a need for whispered nothings, and sweet caresses, kisses that taste like chocolate, and touches that make Tyler shiver.

There's no need for little lies because that's not what they need at this point in their life, they've already been lied to enough by Chase and Tyler is not going to be the one that breaks Caleb again.


End file.
